


The Best Things in Life are Free

by 99AJAnnie99



Series: Happy Birthday my Terran [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Committed Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Isolated Planet, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Peter is very happy, Ronan is a very good boyfriend, StarAccuser, Yondad, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99AJAnnie99/pseuds/99AJAnnie99
Summary: Ronan the Supreme Accuser of Kree Empire and Peter Quill a ravager were having a long-distance relationship but a committed one.  They would try to meet up and see each other as often as possible if the occasions allowed and Ronan wasn't so busy fighting wars.One day Peter requested for them to meet and have a date on one specific day.  Ronan had to work hard because he didn't want to let Peter down.





	The Best Things in Life are Free

**Author's Note:**

> It's a birthday fic to celebrate Chris Pratt's coming birthday on June 21st. I love this man so much so I came up with an idea to write a StarAccuser birthday fic for Peter as well :D Hope you all will like it!
> 
> Again, it has nothing to do with the movie storyline. Ronan and Peter had met, fell in love, and agreed to have a committed relationship. Even if they didn't get to see each other very often, they tried so hard to make their relationship work.
> 
> There'll be photos at the end of the story so you'll have clear view of what I had in mind when writing the fic :D

 

 

Dark Aster

 

 

Ronan was sitting in his work room, reading all the data on many screens in front of him when his personal communication device beeped red. A message……

 

‘Call me when you’re alone, k? ^ ____ ^  
,Love of your life’ 

 

Ronan wasn’t sure since when Peter had named himself as the Love of Ronan’s life, he didn’t accept that but didn’t bother to correct either. Peter could call himself anything he wanted, only himself would use it anyway.

 

By the way, he was actually glad that his lover had a courtesy to message him first. 

 

Some time ago………

 

‘This negotiation is final, I won’t reconsider anything. Take it or leave it, Minister’ Low rumbling voice can be heard throughout the hall.

 

‘That is outrageous! It was just a minor conflict!’ The said Minister on the central screen protested. He was some kind of Alien species with pink skin and 4 eyes.

 

‘No disgrace to Kree Empire or our people considered minor. Your people have crossed the line, now prepare for the consequence!’ The low powerful voice boomed before ordered to cut the line.

 

‘…Master, there’s a report coming in said that the compensation will be made’ Korath reported from the transparent screen in front of him.

 

Ronan grunted, thought that he could rage a war upon those pathetic creatures, it had been awhile that he hadn’t gone rogue. Not that he was some kind of brutal savage blood-thirsty Kree but he preferred teaching a lesson through action.

 

‘Master, there’s one incoming call, your personal line’ Korath reported. 

Ronan turned to Korath, his personal device beeped green, a video call.

 

‘Put it on the screen’ 

 

He commanded. It should be okay to talk to his lover on the central big screen, all of his subordinates intended to mind their own business anyway, they wouldn’t care less of what their master would do in his personal……..life…..

 

Ronan hadn’t finished his thought yet when he heard the sound of…..panting…? 

 

‘….....Ro…..Ronan…..Ronan I’m gonna co…….WOAH!!!! Why there’re so many people!!!!!’ 

 

Peter’s voice came online as well as the image on the screen and yes the sound was surrounded, IMAX 3D quality level. 

 

‘…Why are you naked…?!..’ Ronan asked back, voice still shocked, violet eyes forgot how to blink. Why was his lover naked and touching himself!!! 

 

‘Woah man! I thought you’re in the bed already!!’ Peter voice answered, he managed to jump out of the screen once he realized the audience wasn’t only his Kree boyfriend.

 

‘…no… I’m still working……’ Ronan answered, still puzzled, he looked around the room, everybody was frozen in the stage of sudden shock.

 

Korath was shaking uncontrollably like his circuit was malfunctioned, the Sakaaran underlings actually looked like they were blushing…

 

‘come on, babe. How many times have we talked about your unhealthy long working hours… anyway, my boner’s completely gone, call me when you’re finished then. Sorry guys, bye!’ 

 

Peter managed to apologized Ronan’s subordinates in the room before he cut the line very abruptly. He had grown accustomed to most of them as he had visited Ronan on Dark Aster for so many times already.

 

Ronan had totally no idea his lover would be up to this, well actually he should have known better already. 

 

After that obscene incident, his monks were on the verge of leaving monkhood, Korath requested to have his vision sensory memory deleted coz he said the image haunted him. Dark Aster went off course and almost hit the nearest meteor coz the controllers were shocked at the image and forgot how to pilot suddenly. 

 

From that on, he would think more carefully before putting any of his personal line on the central screen. Maybe he shouldn’t do that again…ever. 

 

 

Come back to the present time, he eyed his unfinished work on the screen floating around him then waved them to disappear. It would take some time to finish them all, he didn’t want to risk listening to his Terran’s bickering to no end.

 

Ronan then went to his own quarter, took off his working attire and laid down on his bed. Showering could wait… Before he proceeded to dial his lover. 

 

'Hey babe, you’re in bed already? That was quick' 

 

Peter’s ever cheerful voice and smiling face immediately greeted him on the screen. He was also in bed, ruffed half wet hair like he was just finished showering and ready to go to bed. No sign of obscene act can be seen, good….. not that Ronan was disappointed… nope.

 

“I don’t want to listen to your complaint again, so what is it?” Ronan just kept his straight face but actually he quite enjoyed conversing with his lover once in awhile, especially when they were galaxies away from each other.

 

'What? I’m not that complaining a lot… hey, stop rolling your eyes, I can see that' Peter fussed but no real heat in it, actually he was quite happy to see his overworked, over-killed, over-pissed off boyfriend in the bed instead of work station or crime zone. 

 

One time he called and Ronan was snapping some poor creature’s neck on one hand, the other hand holding the device and said ‘I’m busy’  
I could see that Mr.Accuser…. yike! Whoever that was, rest in peace please……

 

“So what is it?”

 

'Can’t I just call to say hello to my boyfriend?' 

 

“You also requested for me to be alone” Ronan was not hoping for anything filthy that his lover was so specialized of… nope, he could swear to Jonar.

 

'Well…erm… I know you’re very busy but are you happened to be free on next Wednesday?'  
Peter looked almost shy and hesitated…. His Peter? Shy and hesitated?? 

 

Ronan couldn’t help feeling something was creeping up, was this Peter he was conversing to the real person? Was that a decoy droid? Was real Peter being kept hostage? Something stirred up his warrior instinct.

 

'Hey hey, stop frowning that hard, your forehead is going to explode and your lazor eyes are burning me now. I’m gonna jerk off in front of you if you don’t stop being so brooding all the time' 

 

Okay real person…

 

“I’m not sure, I have to check” Ronan finally replied, he was so busy he didn’t care to remember his schedule, he left everything to poor Korath. 

 

'Well…if you’re not busy maybe we can meet on some planet…' 

 

“Peter you looked unsettled, what is it? Is something disturbing your mind?” 

 

'Nope, nope baby, I just wanna meet you, if we can…. you know….' 

 

Ronan tried to identify what was that half smile on his Terran’s face… wistful? 

 

“Let me check, hold on” 

 

Ronan then proceeded to call Korath on another line.

 

‘Yes, Master’ Korath answered on another screen.

 

“What is my schedule next Wednesday?” 

 

‘Next Wednesday, you are scheduled to meet the Luphomoids King on Hala, it was a part of Hala’s Millennial Ceremony that would last 5 days, Master’ Korath’s report could be heard by both Ronan and Peter on the other line.

 

“Millennial Ceremony?” Ronan repeated, of course he knew about this ceremony but wouldn’t care to remember, he’d rather be in battlefront than those politics function. 

 

'wow…. That sounds grand… last 5 days huh? Guess our potential date gotta wait then…'

 

Peter said from the other screen, luckily Ronan had muted Korath’s line already, not that Korath would care about his master’s personal affair thou. 

 

“How about I’ll contact you as soon as this ceremony ends?” Ronan suggested immediately.

 

'Yeah sure, why not. So erm… goodnight I guess.' Peter didn’t meet his eyes directly. Ronan hopefully thought that the look on Peter’s face wasn’t one of disappointment, he really hoped.

 

“Goodnight” 

 

'Goodnight, Ro' 

 

And the line was cut. Ronan put down the device. He felt something was missing and still trying to figure it out. That’s right, his Terran didn’t say he loved him! That was very unusual! Not to brag but Peter would always, and he meant always, said he loved Ronan before hanging up every time. 

 

Something was very odd, Ronan couldn’t bring himself to stop suspecting what was going on. He finally got up from the bed and headed back to his office.

 

He punched the password to his confidential file then the screen appeared in the air. The topic was “Peter Jason Quill”

 

Ronan carefully scanned the content until his eyes found what he was looking for, he then switch on the galaxy’s calendar and inserted some formula, the computer then did the calculation. The result later blinked on the calendar happened to be next Wednesday.

 

Ronan slumped heavily on the seat and groaned much to himself.

 

How could he not have figured it out sooner?  
That was why Peter was acting unlike his usual self… Like much more subtle than normal. 

 

Well how could he have known? Not that he was familiar with Terran cycle years anyway. But all the excuses aside, he needed to act on something quickly, or else he would be labeled as an ignorant and incompetent mate. His Kree ancestors would be so disappointed in him. 

 

And if…… Peter was sad because of this and Ronan had to deal with all the very upset army of ravagers… no, Ronan really didn’t have time for that. 

 

But since Peter hadn’t told him directly what it was all about, maybe he would played along a bit…… He typed the message to his lover promptly.

 

‘Peter, you’re still up?’ 

 

Soon enough he got the response.

 

‘I’m not up yet but you know damn well I can get it up very quickly. What can I do for you, my love? : ) '

 

Ronan just rolled his eyes, maybe it was harder than he thought to really get anything to sadden Peter.

 

‘I happened to be available on next Wednesday’

 

Then he got a very quick response back.

 

‘Really?!?! But Korath said you gotta meet up with some King on your planet?!?! Awwww…. Dun tell me you ditched that King for me, I’m awfully touched : ‘ ( '

 

‘Whatever, are you still interested? In meeting up?’ 

 

‘Sure babe! Let’s have a really hot date! :D Where should we meet?’

 

‘I’ll send you the coordinates before next Wednesday’

 

‘Very well noted. I LOVE YOU!!! :D :D :D’ 

 

‘……… : ) '

 

‘OMG! You sent me the smiley face back!! Hala’s gonna have the most violent natural disaster!!! D: D: D: '

 

‘Shut up, you know damn well what kind of smile I have for you’

 

‘Yes sir, with all teeth, very predatovatory… I can’t wait…’ 

 

Ronan wasn’t sure whether Peter just merged Predator and Lavatory together, he couldn’t tell. Then he received an image.

 

It was Peter lying top nude on the bed with silly grin on his face, ruffed hair and the frame ended at his pubic hair below his navel, with the message

‘Get to touch the real thing next Wednesday :D’ 

 

Ronan grabbed his office desk too hard, it cracked.

 

He huffed a laugh to himself, a very low dark tone of laugh. 

 

Ronan shut down his confidential file, not forgetting to save new photo, before he contacted Korath again. The Pursuer’s image shown on the small screen.

 

‘Yes, Master’

 

‘Cancel next Wednesday’s schedule’

 

‘But master! The Emperor has appointed this duty to you directly!’ Korath’s voice was reflecting some kind of terror. 

 

‘Then the Emperor can do it himself! He could get his lazy ass to do some work for his people for once!’

 

Ronan’s tone of command was final. If Korath had any disapproved look on his face regarding his master’s language lately, he chose to zip his lips. 

 

Ronan couldn’t care less about the Emperor, his distant cousin. If he ever had any problem or complaint about ANYTHING Ronan would do, he was very welcome to be in the frontline of the battle instead of him, be his guest. 

 

But before he cut the connection, he was curious and couldn’t help asking his Pursuer.

 

“Korath, do you have any idea about Terran birthday?” 

 

 

………………………………………………………………………….

 

 

 

Wednesday,

 

‘Yondu, today I’m busy okay? If you got some job to be done just give it to others k?’ 

 

“I got it. You been sayin’ that since last week, I ain’t that old dun have to repeat that every damn time!”  
Yondu barked at the screen. 

 

‘Sorry sorry ^ _______ ^’ 

 

“And stop that silly smile on ya face, boy. It creeps me da heck out” 

 

‘Fine fine, I’ll be off now, see ya next week!’ 

 

Then the screen disappeared. 

 

“He seems pretty happy, captain” Kraglin stood beside his captain console. 

 

“Just a fool in love, what da ya expect” Yondu just shrugged, tried his best not to look annoyed.

 

“But after all these years, they’re still seeing each other. How many years has it been now?” 

 

“Seven damn years……” Yondu who didn’t want to acknowledge anything about those two’s relationship, but still remembered perfectly almost everything.

 

“That’s pretty long time for a long distant relationship if you ask me, they’re quite committed” Kraglin commented. At first nobody would have thought that their relationship would last, included him.

 

“Yeah… maybe they’re really meant for somethin’ ” Yondu just shrugged.

 

He never approved and would never approve openly of his boy and that damn savage Kree’s relationship. He still remembered clearly the very day that his boy was snatched in front of his very eyes and arrow. Luckily, everything ended up with no bloodshed, although he wanna bring some Kree blood out on the ground to be honest……

 

Later, somewhere in the galaxy,

 

“Babe, I’m on my way to the coordinates you sent me but I gotta stop for fuel. I think I’ll reach there before evening, okay?” Peter talked through his personal device on his ear while piloting the Milano to land on some planet for fuel.

 

‘Do you have enough credit for the fuel?’ Ronan’s voice on the end of the line asked.

 

“Why you always think that when I call you it’s about money?..... but yeah I’m kinda short now, can I borrow maybe 2,000 units please…. babe…” Peter’s voice went tiny at the end. He could literally hear Ronan rolled his violet eyes through the communicator device.

 

‘It will be done. I wouldn’t arrive there until quite late but I’ll be there.’ 

 

“Alright baby, I’ll see you when you get there” 

 

The line disconnected. A moment later there was a message of his credit account, 2 million units had been transferred to his account.

Holy shit… He asked for only 2,000 units! 

 

One of many things that made Ronan the Accuser an ideal boyfriend was that, whatever Peter asked of him, he’d just give without questioning. But Peter tried so hard not to ask from his Kree lover too much, afraid he might think that Peter was interested only in his money which Ronan wouldn’t mind. His majestic fortune was a solid evidence that he could take good care of Peter for the rest of his life, and so many lives after this too. 

 

But he’s got honour and he’s got his job as a ravager. Until both of them would have been practically together, he would just carry on making a living as a ravager as long as Yondu wouldn’t kick him out. Although his Kree boyfriend might not actually have approved, he wouldn’t say a thing. 

 

He was a man with a simple life, why would he need a lot of Ronan’s money anyway. What he needed most would be his lover’s quality time to spend with him. Ronan was extremely busy as a Supreme Accuser of the Kree Empire, one of the mightiest empires in the universe. Especially when a war broke out and Ronan needed to fight off the enemies. Peter would curse to no end that why can’t Kree Empire just fucking sign the Peace Treaty to every fucking planet so there’ll be no war and his boyfriend could be with him as much as he wanted!!

 

Oh well……just a mad wishing, peace was never an option for the Kree apparently. 

 

The most important thing was that Ronan loved him, and he loved Ronan and they tried to be together as much as possible, that was all that mattered. 

 

Peter couldn’t help smiling with himself, he was sure that Ronan skipped the duty at that Ceremony just to be with him. His fame as a just and majestic Accuser might be stained because of him. 

 

Well who cares! Today was his special day and he would be beyond happy if his boyfriend could spend a good quality time with him, Kree Empire be damned. 

 

But Ronan didn’t seem to realize what day was today… well that was okay as long as Ronan would be with him, he wouldn’t ask for too much……

 

 

 

Later that day, 

 

Peter arrived at the coordinates Ronan had sent to him. In front of him was a small planet that looked quite friendly, green and blue very similar to his birth planet Earth. It didn’t look like any volcanoes would erupted or any giant tornadoes would wipe his Milano like a trash coca-cola can. Thought it should be safe to land. 

 

“Ronan, I’ve arrived already. Where should I land?” Peter asked through his communicator device.

 

‘Anywhere is fine, overall 80% of this planet surface is safe to land’ Ronan’s voice from the other side of the line responded. 

 

“Really? Is there anything I need to be freaking cautious with, the man-eater natives, the wild bear, Dinosaur??” 

 

‘Last time I checked, there were no natives, no people lives there, only small wild animals and sea creatures’ 

 

“Alright… Sounds good to me, when will you arrive?” 

 

‘Approximately 2 hours, don’t get yourself into trouble before I get there’

 

“Okay you too, don’t engage yourself in any genocide on the way here, k? Can’t wait to see ya!”

 

Peter cut the line before Ronan could respond coz he needed to concentrate on where to land on this friendly looking planet. Not that Ronan could totally deny what Peter had claimed, he might think…… Oh that planet was on the list of the planets that Kree Empire needed to take over, how about getting some job done on the way to my date…. That totally could happen, like literally.

 

He finally landed his Milano at one of the beach front. Peter stepped down from the ship’s ladder and walked to see the overall scenery with his own eyes. 

 

“Oh my god… this place is beautiful… How did Ronan know about this place….” 

 

Peter said much to himself, he was stunned, bewildered, amazed. The scene in front of him looked just like the one on postcard that he had seen when he was young on Earth. Beautiful sandy beach under his feet, clear blue sea in front of him, greenish forest behind him, he couldn’t help wondering if he was really in heaven here. The sound of the sea current hit the beach was very soothing to his soul. 

 

He took off his ravager’s jacket and boots, who would wear these kind of things on the beach. He came up with the idea that maybe he should play his awesome mix on the stereo, sat on the beach, and had some snack while watching the sunset and waiting for Mr.Accuser to arrive. He should have a very pleasant time waiting……

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“………….Peter…..Peter……” 

 

Peter slowly opened his eyes as his name was being called, he blinked and found his very Kree boyfriend’s blue face right above him.

 

“Ro……” Peter smiled happily and sleepily at the same time. He must have fallen asleep while he was lying so comfortably on the beach.

 

“I can’t believe you’d fall asleep here, come on, you must be hungry” His boyfriend’s low rumbling voice that he’d heard on the device all the time now speaking so softly to him, he couldn’t help smiling like a fool.

 

“I was sleeping on the paradise beach and my prince charming in shiny black armor came to wake me up, I must be dreaming…… Now where’s my kiss?” 

 

Peter cling his arms to his lover’s neck with silly smile on his sleepy face and no intention to get up soon. 

 

Ronan just groaned but allowed himself to do as his Terran requested anyway. He leaned down and kissed his lover. Peter let out an approving hum and slowly the kiss turned out to be a full make out. Their lips and tongues wouldn’t let go of each other, as well as their hands. Now Peter was greedily consuming the taste of his lover that he missed so damn much. His hands roaming around that brick house of muscle beneath the clothes and Ronan’s strong muscular arms. He really couldn’t wait for those arms to pin him down and hold him tight. His legs started to tangle with Ronan’s when he was forcefully pushed down on the soft pad beneath him.

 

“No patience as always” Ronan’s low hoarse voice and that menacing grin with all black teeth gave him chilled and arousal at the same time.

 

“I miss you so much….. Ronan take me….. take me now……” Peter just couldn’t help panting and breathy voice. A nice session of making out had aroused him so much, now he wanted to be fucked through the beach. Who cared about patience when you were with your deadly sexy boyfriend, he just wanna take off their clothes as soon as possible.

 

Those violet eyes turned dark and his breathing more labored with arousal. His lover was begging to be taken through the sand and who was he to turn down that request. 

 

The Kree warrior lifted himself up before taking off his clothes. Peter’s pupils were blown when he saw those glorious abs and godly muscle with his own eyes. He took his shirt off too before leaned in and licked at those beautiful sculpted abs. Ronan just groaned approvingly. Peter licked and kisses those abs way down while his hands were doing a quick and very important job of getting rid of Ronan’s pants. Ronan was already hard when he pulled down those pants. He licked at the head before shoving the full length into his mouth.

 

“Damn it Peter…” Ronan groaned loudly, he should get used to his lover’s eagerness to jump him as soon as they met by now. It always happened that way, fucked first, talked later. 

 

He pushed himself into that warm watery mouth so eager to get the taste of a Kree, one hand combed those golden locks of hair. Peter took everything he could take, the taste and the scent of that toned blue skin that he missed so much. Peter’s hands caressed and grabbed on those powerful thick thighs and squeezed, that was when Ronan decided he had had enough. He grabbed those golden lock tighter before pulled out and shoved his tongue in instead. He pushed his Terran down hard that Peter whimpered in his mouth but he knew damn well how Peter was into rough sex. Especially after they’d been apart for so long. 

 

They kissed so violently and passionately, all tongues and teeth, everything. Ronan pulled down Peter’s pants so forcefully the Terran needed to help before he lost another pair of pants. He reached down to touch Peter’s entrance, Peter’s soft moan was heard when he shoved his fingers in with ease.

 

“You have been very naughty, haven’t you?” Low dark tone of voice asked hoarsely, arousal burned in those dark eyes.

 

“I just tried to find something interesting to do while I was waiting for you……ah…” He moaned as Ronan’s fingers scissoring him open and moaned louder when those fingers shoved in harder.

 

“Can’t wait to writhe beneath me as always, hmm?” 

 

Peter was about to come up with another smart words but then those fingers in him were gone. His legs were lifted open and Peter was all trembling with thrill. Ronan positioned his throbbing self-lubricated cock and drove into him.

 

“Oh fuck! Yes……………” Peter screamed as the full length hit him hard. The sensation that he was longing for all these time.

 

Ronan hissed as Peter’s hot damp wall squeezing him tightly. He smirked evilly and grabbed those legs hard before ramming into him once he knew Peter was ready. Peter’s screamed out Ronan’s name and was being totally senseless. His erotic face and moan should be made illegal.

 

Ronan leaned down to captured that smart mouth while Peter’s nails dig in that solid back and scratched down to his sides to relieve his built up tension. His throat was claimed next, the Kree black teeth buried down his neck he had to scream. That one was going to leave mark. Their couplings were just plain animalistic sometimes……most of the times maybe…… 

 

That hot black tongue licked at the fresh mark and kissed it before resuming his fast and hard thrusting. His Terran had been teasing and seducing him far too often, he should repay those services. 

 

Peter felt heat bundled in his abdomen, he was going to come soon if his Kree lover kept taking him hard like this. He reached down to touch his own hard throbbing cock that started to leaked pre-cum but then that hand was snatched and pinned down hard above his head.

 

“Who allowed you to touch yourself” That dark menacing voice questioned with amusement in his eyes.

 

“Damn it Ronan! Ah!” Peter cursed and cried out loud once his bundle of nerves was ramming in mercilessly and the Kree seemed to be very satisfied. 

 

“I will make you come without touching yourself…… now come for me… my little Terran” That dark tone of command sounded both promising and spine-chilling. The Kree knew his lover too damn well, he loved to be manhandled. Now damn you to the hell and back.

 

“Fuck…..Ronan…….AAARRHHH!!” Peter screamed his lungs out and his body shuddered violently as the orgasm hit him hard. The hot spurt of cum shot out on himself, smeared up to his chest and abs.

 

Black tongue licked his own lips approvingly as seeing his Terran totally spent on himself without even touching his own cock. The Kree then grabbed that milky white butt cheek hard it was going to leave marks too, and pistoning himself into that squeezing hole. The loud obscene skin smacking noises filled the air before Ronan roared out an inhuman roar as the orgasm hit him too and he came into his Terran.

 

Ronan shoved his member into that hot tight hole few more times until he was totally spent then he pulled off with his own cum leaking out Peter’s abused hole. They were panting hard, especially Peter, his brain still saw only white. Lying spread on the beach and became the very definition of thoroughly fucked. 

 

His Kree boyfriend somehow only lost his steady breathing, he didn’t even sweat that bastard! 

 

Peter lifted his arms to his face, he tried to catch his breath while waiting for his body to come down from an orgasm. 

 

“Surrender already?” That low rumbling voice asked above him teasingly.

 

“Wait…..till I…..catch my…..breath……you blue bastard…” That insult earned him a slap on his ass. He cried out then laughed before reaching out his arms to hug his lover.

 

“That was one good fuck. I really missed you” Peter said breathily and gave one peck on those blue lips.

 

Ronan just let his lover cling onto him. He looked into those dreamy eyes and couldn’t help smiling back a bit before he felt a sticky feeling on his stomach.

 

“Now your cum is on me too” He sighed and shook his head, his lover must have done this on purpose.

  


“Come on, your cum is IN me and I never complain a bit” Peter protested. 

 

“Because you’re hopelessly filthy and you love it” 

 

“And you love me for that” Then Peter smiled widely and Ronan just sighed softly, he also didn’t know how to deny that.

 

Then Peter’s eyes saw above them and went wild.

 

“Oh my god…. The stars are beautiful…..” 

 

Peter couldn’t help gaping with awe. He must have fallen asleep before seeing all the bright stars coming up in the sky. They might have been up there already when Ronan arrived but well…… who had eyes for stars at that time……

 

But now above them was the ocean of stars shining so brightly and dashingly. There was also something close to the northern lights on Terra, the Aurora, the waterfall of meteor. Although he had seen stars on everyday basis but seeing it from an abandon planet was totally another thing. It took Peter’s breath away.

 

“You like it?” Ronan asked 

 

“What are you talking about, I love it!” Peter replied, still bewildered with the scene above them.

 

“Well good, coz I was going to have dinner with you under this but then you never let me get up so…”

 

“Oh come on, you loved every minute of it. Plus, dinner can wait but the delicious blue tough meat cannot wait” Ronan just rolled his eyes at his lover’s implication and that made Peter smiled even wider.

 

“But I gotta say I’m kinda hungry too. Can you lift me up please, pretty please?” Peter was doing his puppy pleading eyes, Ronan just groaned but did get up.

 

He lifted Peter up in his arms like a parent holding a child, just the way Peter loved it. Peter would giggle cheerfully whenever his Kree boyfriend agreed to hold him like this. Peter’s arms then cling around Ronan’s neck. If Ronan was willing to spoil him, he would take every moment of it. 

 

Ronan then walked their naked selves to his ship nearby, if they were alone on this planet, they wouldn’t definitely care to wear clothes. But then Peter’s eyes spot something on the seashore, the glittering stars in the sea on the beach.

 

“Hey Ro, what is that?!” He asked surprised with what he just witnessed. 

 

“It’s one kind of phytoplankton. They responded to electric signals and generated their own light” Ronan explained.

 

“So one kind of plankton on the seashore can create light? Awesome!! Babe, can you put me down? I want to touch it” Peter said excitedly.

 

Ronan then let Peter down and watched him run to the shore with the happy smile on his face just like a small child.

 

“Ronan look! It’s glittering in my hands” Peter exclaimed with wonder when he lifted some water up in his palms.

 

Ronan just nodded as a response but then he spotted the naughty gleam in those eyes. Too late, the water was splashed on him eventually.

 

“Now it’s glittering on you!” Peter couldn’t stop laughing as he succeeded to troll his boyfriend.

  


Ronan glanced down on himself not before he glanced up, more sea water was splashed on him.

 

“Oh babe, you’ve never looked more beautiful” Peter burst out laughter while saying that.

 

The Kree blue skin now covered with glitters. Peter really thought that the glitter suited Ronan’s beautiful blue skin very well, but still couldn’t stop laughing.

 

Ronan said nothing. He just walked into the sea, grabbed Peter, lifted him up, and threw him into the sea while Peter was screaming his lungs out. Loud splash can be heard very clearly at night. 

 

“What da hell Ro!!! What if I cannot swim! What if there’s shark!” Peter screamed when he resurfaced but he was also laughing, so apparently seemed he quite liked to be thrown into the sea.

 

“The sea water feels very nice, come on babe, swim with me” Peter said cheerfully, motioned his lover to join him in the sea. 

 

“You said you were hungry” Ronan crossed his arms on his chest.

 

“Yeah, but soaking ourselves in a very nice sea for awhile should be okay right…” 

 

Peter was using his puppy pleading eyes again. Ronan gotta admit that his Terran soaking wet in the sea, each drop of water running down his milky skin to his abdomen, and he was naked underneath the surface. It really was tempting. 

 

He signed but finally walked into the sea to his lover. Peter almost jumped on him and locked his arms around his Kree boyfriend’s neck.

 

“This is so much fun, thank you for bringing me here, Ronan” 

 

That beautiful smile on Peter’s face made Ronan smiled a small curve on his lips too. Peter still looked around and above them with awe, the ocean of stars above them were really breathtaking. 

 

“Happy Birthday, Peter”

 

Peter turned to face his lover immediately.

 

“What?! You know today is my birthday?!?!” 

 

“I cancelled everything to be with you today, so yes I know today is your birthday” 

 

“Oh…… baby thank you” Peter kissed him thank you. He was very touched, he knew damn well Ronan took his duty as an Accuser very seriously, but then he cancelled everything so that he could be with Peter on his special day.

 

As he thought he couldn’t love this man more………

 

“Okay then, so where is my birthday gift?” Peter teased. He actually didn’t want anything else, just his blue boyfriend, naked, would be more than enough. He also bit his lips when he felt one of Kree’s hand slipped down under sea water to squeeze his ass.

They’ve never tried having sex in the sea yet, maybe they should.

 

“You’re standing on it” 

 

“What?” Peter literally looked down. He was sure he didn’t step on Ronan, not yet.

 

“What do you mean I’m standing on it?” Peter looked around before turned to face his lover again. Still clueless about what his lover said. 

 

“This planet. It’s all yours”

 

“WHAT?!?!” 

 

“I bought this planet from its owner in this galaxy few days ago”

 

Peter was still dumbstruck. He looked at his Kree boyfriend wordlessly. 

 

“You’re joking”

 

“Have I ever joked?”

 

“No……… but wait a minute……… you bought a planet…… for me?!” 

 

“Yes, I bought it. Rest assured I didn’t take it against its owner’s will or threatened him or kill him. You can see the legislative document on Dark Aster” 

 

Ronan didn’t mention that, as a very formidable Kree Accuser, he’d also got it in a very reasonable price. 

 

“Alright…………” He was more shocked that Ronan would literally get him a fucking planet as a birthday gift! He always forgot that his Kree boyfriend was filthy rich but giving somebody a planet… woah! That was fucking far off limit of his imagination to be honest!!

 

“This planet is now yours. You can come here at anytime you want, the weather is mostly tropical all year. You can also build living quarter if you want, just let me know I’ll get it done for you” 

 

“So this is like my private resort planet? Wow, baby you’re impossible. I can’t believe it” 

 

After all these years they had been seeing each other, there were some circumstances that their relationship was definitely not a smooth or romantic one. But he had to admit, his Kree boyfriend really took things seriously. If he wanted to do something for Peter, he never did anything by half. 

 

Peter looked around and above them again. This planet was unbelievably beautiful. A paradise beach at day, an ocean of stars at night. He could totally picture himself lying on the beach, listening to his awesome mix, and sipping Pina Coladas. By the way, he wasn’t sure he knew how to make Pina Coladas………whatever. 

 

“It’s so beautiful, babe, thank you. I’ve never known you’re this romantic” Peter said breathtakingly, looked into those beautiful pair of violet eyes.

 

“I am not romantic” Ronan’s deep voice answered plainly.

 

Peter just simply smiled and kissed him.

 

“I love you too, Ro……” 

 

Peter whispered between their lips and smiled so beautifully.

 

The smile that Ronan would gladly destroy thousands of planets to keep it on Peter’s face……

 

But since this was a special occasion maybe he should refrain from genocides implication for once……

 

 

 

 

End.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

 

//After That 1//

 

After dinner

 

“Peter, there’s something I’d like to give you” 

 

“What is this?” Peter looked at the object his lover just handed to him.

 

“They told me it’s called Ipod, it plays Terran music”

 

“What?!?” 

 

Peter put the small earpiece into his ears and press play, the familiar language that Peter longed to hear with very good tune of music came up.

 

“Baby thank you! This is the best birthday gift ever! Where did you get it?” Peter asked excitedly.

 

“On Terra”

 

“You’ve been to Terra?! And the people there…… they were okay when they saw you?!?” 

 

Even thou Peter had been away from his home planet for decades but he was still sure that they were not ready for space Aliens yet. Especially the one with a gigantic warship.

 

“They were okay. Nothing violent happened I can assure you” Ronan just shrugged.

 

“Alright……” Not that he missed Earth, there was nobody he loved alive there anyway. 

 

“And this model, it seems to come in many colors. I don’t know which color you like so I bought them all” 

 

Ronan then handed his Terran lover the same kind of objects called “Ipod” but in different colors.

 

“There’s about thousand songs in there” 

 

Then Peter’s eyes went wild. He put everything in his hands down and walked right up to his lover before straddled him.

 

“You…… Mr.Accuser…. are going to get the best orgasm in your life tonight, be prepared for that……” 

 

Ronan could literally see fire in Peter’s eyes right now. He looked even more excited than when Ronan said he got him a planet. Oh well, as long as his lover was happy, he wouldn’t complain at all. 

 

Peter kisses him passionately and hands went down under his pants. Yes they had the decency to wear some clothes during meal. As Peter’s mouth kissed way down to his neck, chest, stomach… Ronan was sure he wouldn’t complain……………

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

 

//After that 2//

 

Next morning

 

“Master, the Emperor requested your presence” Korath’s voice on the screen. 

 

“I don’t care” Ronan just replied carelessly. 

 

His eyes were off to something else, for example, a Terran swimming happily in the clear blue sea, naked.

 

“But he stated that it might cause the war”

 

“I’ll be there if there is a war” 

 

Then he cut the line, if this stupid ceremony that he didn’t bother to attend will be the reason to cause the war, he’d be more than happy to do the war………

 

……………………………………………………………………..

 

 

//After that 3//

 

On Eclector

 

‘Yondu guess what? Ronan got me this little thing that played Terran songs! He said it has about thousands of songs!’ 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

Yondu’s straight face couldn’t care less about what that damn Kree could give his boy other than multiple orgasms that were so apparent to see. 

 

‘And he also got me a planet, it was really nice here, tropical weather all year round’

 

“That’s nice……… WHAT?!?!” 

 

Yondu was about turning away to other screens when he heard ‘a planet’. 

 

‘A small planet, Yondu, can you believe it? We named her “Alyssa”, she’s like our baby now’ 

 

“Is that so, huh?” 

 

Yondu now viewing the overall scenery of the place that Peter was showing him through the screen.

 

“That’s why you looked like a dry jerky there, gettin’ some sun tanned heh. So where the fuck is your damn Kree boyfriend, ain’t see him around”

 

‘He left already, got things to be done so I just stay a little longer by myself. Anyway, no jobs for me right?’

 

“Nah kid… ya just enjoy yourself there k?”

 

Then the line was disconnected.

 

“Wow… a planet? That was really impressive” Kraglin was also awed, stood near his captain console.

 

“Nah…… He got thousands of them, giving one out won’t hurt a bit but that was smooth……” 

 

Yondu knew damn well of the Kree warlord fortune. Once he conquered the battle, the defeated’s property and assets became his too. Let’s say the fanatic warlord fought over thousands of galactic wars already, just do the math. 

 

“Pilots! Bring Eclector to the coordinates I just sent ya!” Yondu barked to the intercom.

 

“Where are we going, captain?” Kraglin asked. Weren’t they supposed to have business talk on Yavin? 

 

“Let’s have a fucking Full Moon party and drink da shit out of it!!!!” 

 

Yondu announced to the crew. He couldn’t stop who the boy was seeing but he could damn well figure out a way to annoy da heck out of them both. Tropical beach with clear blue sea heh? Then he laughed hysterically. 

 

……………………………………………………………………………………

 

 

//After that 4//

 

Dark Aster, above Hala

 

Ronan was in his full armor, he finally had to come back to Hala because the Emperor literally begged him to. 

 

He just parted from his Terran a day ago, it was hard for them both as they seldom had a good quality time together but Peter understood that he’d got duty and reputation to maintain. He felt a bit guilty that he had to leave but Peter was very delighted with his new gift of thousands Terran songs, he should be okay to stay alone on that planet.

 

But well, they really did have good time together like they never wasted any damn minute of it. What did Peter say? He said he was being eaten alive. Ronan was sure he didn’t eat any part of Peter…… oh well, not literally. 

 

Speaking of a devil, his communicator device blinked green. He pressed on it.

 

“Peter, what is it”

 

‘Ronannnnnnn, I went to the other side. It was all rocky beaches and you won’t believe what I just found!!’ 

 

Gleaming violet eyes widened at the small black creature in the Terran’s arms.

 

‘It’s your baby! Look at him! He’s so cute!’ 

 

He remembered that, that one was the thing that Peter once showed him a picture, said that was his name meant and laughed endlessly. 

 

‘Say hello to papa’ 

 

The baby seal then squeaked and waved his front paws happily.

 

“That is not my offspring!” Ronan roared with the fury he didn’t know he possessed. But those big rounded eyes just kept looking at him. 

 

‘Come onnnn, but he’s so cute! I just brought him to say hi to you, need to return him before his mama come and eat my head off…… wait a minute…… what’s that…’

 

Peter was focusing at something he saw outside the screen, then he gaped.

 

‘Yondu!! What are you doing here! And what’s with that beach trunks! Hey! All of you!! Who said you could be here!!.......... Baby, I really need to go, I swear I didn’t invite them to our baby Alyssa…… anyway, I’ll talk to you later k? Bye! Love you!!!’

 

Then the screen just went blank abruptly. 

 

Ronan was trembling for the reason he wasn’t sure which one. 

 

“Master, it was time to land” Korath came in and reported.

 

“Let’s rage some war” Dark cold-blooded voice escaped Ronan’s lips.

 

“What do you mean master? We came here to participate the Millennial Ceremony, is there any war going on?” Korath puzzled, he didn’t receive any report if there was any.

 

“I’ll create one”

 

 

 

End for real……

 

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here're some photos of baby Alyssa at day :D
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> At Sunset
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> The ocean of stars at night
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> The Phytoplankton Stars on the seashore
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> The day photos I've taken them myself, the night photos I've borrowed them all :D  
> Thank you!


End file.
